narutoocfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Moruchika/Otros Datos
Apodos * Mo (も, Mo) * Topo (モグラ, Mogura) * Prodigiosa Ciega (驚異ブラインド, Kyōi buraindo) * Mestiza Kagura (メスティーゾ神楽, Mesutīzo kagura) * Asesina a Ciegas (スレイブラインド, Sureiburaindo) * La hoja sin miedo (恐れることなくシート, Osoreru koto naku shīto) * La mejor kunoichi ciega del Mundo (最高のブラインドくノ一の世界, Saikō no buraindo kunoichi no sekai) Logros * Salió de la Academia Ninja tras un año de estudio. * Desde pequeña demostró grandes actitudes aptas para una batalla. * Fue la segunda mejor de la clase en su generación, siendo Kakashi el primero. * Se convirtió en Jonin a temprana edad. * Ingresó a ANBU a los 13 años por órdenes del Cuarto Hokage, retirándose a los 17 años para ser Instructora Especial para las Nuevas Generaciones Shinobi. * Aprendió a luchar gracias a los topos nariz estrellada cerca de su casa, luego formalizando sus entrenamientos con Might Duy, el padre de Might Guy. * Ayudó a Might Guy a ser Gennin, enseñándole ninjutsu básico. * Fue el amor platónico de Might Guy, siendo el primer personaje cronológicamente que le confiesan amor en público en la serie, siendo [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura_Haruno Sakura Haruno] el primer personaje visto. * Logró perfeccionar habilidad sísmica del clan Kagura a los 7 años, siendo la más joven de su clan en lograrlo. * Fue alumna de Might Duy, Kushina Uzumaki y Jiraiya. * Tiene cuatro sentidos muy especializados: tacto, gusto, audición ''y el olfato''. * En los Exámenes Chunin venció a Anko Mitarashi y Rin Nohara. * Es una de las mejores Kagura en contener su "naturaleza asesina" por ser perteneciente al Clan Kagura. * Durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi sus apodos más renombrada fue "La hoja sin miedo" '' y"Asesina a Ciegas", por sus habilidades. * Demostró ser muy habilidosa en Genjutsu al deshacer técnicas ilusorias con facilidad. * La recompensa por su cabeza, según el libro Bingo, 68 millones de Ryō. * Es una ''especialista en seguimiento, mientras que su equipo se especializa en ataque a corta y media distancia. * Inspiró a varias personas en convertirse en Shinobi aún siendo ciegos. * Cuando niña era muy débil, pero al crecer ella fue obteniendo una gran resistencia que le es útil en batalla. * Tanto su poder como su belleza han sidos reconocidos mundialmente. * No es capaz de caer en técnicas ilusorias visuales al ser ciega, sin embargo suele ser vulnerable a los Genjutsu de Aromas. * Adoptó a Naruto Uzumaki como su hijo con tan solo 18 años para protegerlo de Danzo Shimura, quien quería asesinarlo sin importarle la perdida del Kyubi. * Arriesgó su vida para salvar a Sakura Haruno en la misión protección a Tazuna. * Durante la invasión de la arena y el sonido, es una de las pocas kunoichi de la Hoja que no tiene rasguños. * Participó junto a Jiraiya en la misión de infiltración de Amegakure, donde luchó contra Konan, vendiéndola, pero siendo vencida por los seis caminos del dolor de Pain. * Es uno de los pocos personajes en experimentar la muerte para luego ser revivida. * Fue la líder de la Sexta División (División de suicida) en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. * Es una de las pocas personas que ha sido capaz de golpear a Madara durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. * Sobrevivió a la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, sin graves heridas. * Pudo ver a sus 31 años, luego que Naruto consiguiera el poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Ella al ser capaz de ver, lloró después de diez años. * Se casó con el estudiante del esposo de maestra, Kakashi Hatake, el Sexto Hokage. * Es la actual líder del Clan Kagura, siendo la segunda más joven en lograr tener esa posición. * Consiguió una alianza con el Clan Senju, a través de Midoriko Senju. * Dejó su carrera como ninja para dedicarse se dedica a entrenar a miembros jóvenes del Clan Kagura. Curiosidades * Los compuestos de su nombre puede significar literalmente Topo subterráneo; "Moru" (モル, topo) y "Chika" (地下, subterráneo). * Tanto Midoriko Senju como Naruto Uzumaki le llaman "Mo", porque piensan que su nombre es muy largo. * Su nombre estuvo prohibido de decirlo en algunas aldeas, tales como Kusagakure, Takigakure e Iwagakure, por temor a que aparezca. * La primera persona que asesinó tras ceder ante sus ansias de sangre fue caza-recompensas que trató de secuestrarla, ella lo descuartizó y lo lanzó al río, antes de volver a la normalidad. * Trae siempre consigo una pelota-bomba (un antiguo juguete de Naruto que convirtió en arma) y un Bo. * Cuando ella era pequeña solía huir de casa, crear madrigueras y quedarse ahí hasta sus padres la encontraran, pero luego perdió esta costumbre ya que nadie la iba a buscar. * Es ciega ya que sus ojos no fueron vendados al nacer, costumbre del Clan Kagura * A pesar de su ceguera, puede "ver" a través de un "sexto sentido" que le sirve como un radar similar al de los murciélagos, llamado habilidad sísmica del clan Kagura. Ella puede detectar las vibraciones en el suelo para percibir los objetos, personas, y otros aspectos de su entorno, actuando esencialmente como un sonar, pero a través de un elemento que el usuario se haya especializado, en este caso tierra. * Acompañó a Naruto en su entrenamiento con Jiraiya durante tres meses, luego volvió a Konoha para casarse y tener a Kakushi y Yugen. ** Fue herida en su brazo por Naruto en su modo Kyubi con cuatro colas. Ella se encargó de retener a Naruto mientras que Jiraiya restauraba el sello de Naruto. Cuando ambos estuvieron inconscientes y heridos, los llevó al hospital. ** Moruchika le quedó una cicatriz en su brazo, que no le mostró a Naruto hasta que estuvo internada en el hospital en Pain, luego de dos años. * Kakashi Hatake aseguró que es la única persona a quien teme cuando se enfada. * Según palabras de Hiruzen Sarutobi, heredó la pacifica apariencia de su padre y la personalidad salvaje de su madre, siendo una rara mezcla de estos dos. * Suele reunirse con Shizune y Kurenai a beber sake durante sus noches libres. * El nombre de sus dos hijos biológicos significan literalmente oculto en la tierra de cultivo (畑 隠し, Hatake Kakushi) y misterioso campo de cultivo (畑幽玄, Hatake Yugen), dando referencia a que ambos fueron un secreto para Konoha cuando Moruchika estaba embarazada. * El personaje de Moruchika Kagura está inspirado en tres personajes: Toph una Maestra Tierra de la serie Avatar: El último maestro aire, Morgiana ''de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic y'' Daredevil, ''personaje ficticio de Marvel Comics. * Llegó a Konoha a la edad de 6 años, después de la muerte de sus padres, siendo su abuelo, Kegama su único familiar. * En un principio odiaba a Kakashi por su personalidad, pero luego de la muerte de Rin, Obito, Kou y Kazo, ambos se volvieron más cercanos, al punto que Kakashi desarrolló sentimientos por Moruchika que odiaba admitir, hasta que Moruchika adoptó a Naruto, momento en el que confesaría sus sentimientos. Aunque, ella no devolvió los sentimientos cuando Kakashi se convirtió en maestro de Naruto, cuando estuvo completamente enamorada de él. * Cuando se enteró que Kakashi besó a Hanare por palabras Naruto, ella lo golpeó tan fuerte a Kakashi que lo mandó al hospital por dos meses. * Según ella, su madre era muy agresiva cuando algo no sucedía como quería, heredando este rasgo de ella. * Ocasionalmente ayuda a '''Ibiki Morino' en Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha. * Su abuelo muere cuando ella tiene 14 años, poco después que sus compañeros de equipo y su maestra muriesen. Ella en un impulso de rabia al no ser capaz de hacer nada por ellos trata de suicidarse, siendo detenida por Midoriko Senju y Kakashi Hatake. * Es el único miembro dentro del Equipo Kushina y Equipo Moruchika que su nombre no comienza con "K". * Tras haber rechazado brutalmente a Might Guy, son amigos y ella se disculpa a diario con él por el golpe que le dio. * Convivió con Midoriko Senju y Kikyo Senju, la última siendo su futura estudiante. * Exclamó que a ella no le agrada peinarse, sin embargo deja que Midoriko peine de ella ya que a ella le gusta probar nuevas cosas con cabello, mostrando la confianza que se tienen. * Al adoptar a Naruto no cambió su apellido a Kagura, excusando que se oía mucho mejor Uzumaki Naruto que Kagura Naruto. Sin embargo, en realidad no cambió su apellido porque sentía que sería una traición a su maestra y el Cuarto Hokage. * Según ella, la presencia de Guy es muy animada y se siente desde cualquier punto de Konoha. * Jiraiya le dio la Saga de Icha Icha en versión braille para que pudiese leer el libro. Ella comentó que eran libros muy interesantes aunque le faltaba un poco de realismo. * Comentó que le agrada la personalidad de Temari y Tenten, por ser honestas al hablar. * Llama a su hijo adoptivo, Bakaruto cuando este hace una estupidez y ella tiene hacerse responsable del problema. * Moruchika asesinó a la esposa del Tercer Tsuchikage, ganándose el odio del Kage. * Según Kurenai, la impulsividad de Naruto se parece a la de Moruchika cuando niña. * Según el Databook: ** Su comida favorita es la comida picante, mientras que su menos favorita es el sushi y la gelatina. ** Su hobby es oír las hojas volar en otoño y enseñar a sus alumnos. ** Le gusta caminar sin zapatos en las cabezas de las estatuas Hokage y le disgusta pelear sobre agua. ** Moruchika ha realizado 961 misiones oficiales en total, 92 de rango D, 204 de rango C, 271 de rango B, 305 de rango A y 89 de rango S. ** Su palabra favorita es "luz" (光, Hikari). ** Dice ser la mejor kunoichi ciega del mundo, siendo confirmado por Tsunade. ** Sus mejores amigas son Midoriko Senju, Kurenai Yuhi ''y Rin Nohara.'' ** Tenía deseos de lucha contra Kushina Uzumaki, Midoriko Senju y Anko Mitarashi. ** Le gusta ponerle apodos a las personas, por ejemplo a Asuma Sarutobi, hombre ceniza; también le gusta participar de concursos de comida de comer todo lo que pueda junto a Naruto Uzumaki, aunque ella siempre gane. ** Le molesta que Kakashi se aproveche de la generosidad de Kinoe (Yamato), que le regaña por ello y obliga a su esposo a pedirle disculpas a su ex-compañero ANBU. ** Ella nunca pensó en ser capaz de ver el mundo, sin necesidad de percibirlo. ** Moruchika se considera a si misma como una mujer excéntrica e impulsiva. * Kushina le encargó a Naruto si algo le llegase a pasar a ella o a Minato, que lo cuidará como si fuese su hijo. Ella cumplió con el encargo, cuidando de Naruto hasta que él hiciese su propia familia. * Minato suspuso que Moruchika y Kakashi eran novios, a lo que ella responde que estaban casados con tres hijos, siendo Naruto el único adoptado de ellos, sorprendiendo al Hokage. * Suele bromear acerca de su ceguera, no tomándola como una discapacidad. * Kushina le define como "niña terca". * Alojó a Jiraiya en su casa durante la primera parte, cerrando su habilitación con pestillo para que no entrara a su habitación. * Moruchika pagó en secreto el Dojo de Rock Lee donde él puede desafiar a cualquiera. * Cuando era niña, tenía cierta similitud física con Hinata Hyuga. * Comparte el honor al igual que Mito Uzumaki, Biwako Sarutobi, Hinata Hyuga y su maestra, Kushina Uzumaki, de ser la esposa de un Hokage de Konoha. * Danzo trató de reclutarla a Raíz, pero Asuma le recomendó que no lo hiciera y que siguiera baja las órdenes de su padre. * Es madrina de Ike Senju y Mirai Sarutobi, por ser amiga de Midoriko, Guy, Kurenai y Asuma, mientras que sus hijos, Kakushi y Yugen, son ahijados de Midoriko y Guy. * Durante la Invasión a Konoha '''por Pain', ella llevó a Kakushi y Yugen al refugio, a cargo de Ayame y Teuchi, mientras que fue -aún debilitada- a llevar a los aldeanos al refugio. Ella murió, protegiendo a '''Shikamaru' y Kurenai, junto a su hija no nacida, dejando que ambos pudieran escapar al refugio. Antes de ser revivida, su cadáver fue encontrado por Midoriko y Guy, quienes lloraban, sosteniendo sus manos, pero al ser revivida, Moruchika se burló diciendo que era una alegría ser ciega para no ver sus caras embarradas en mocos. Midoriko y Guy la abrazan con fuerza, Midoriko regañándola por ser tan poco madura en momento serios con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. * Moruchika afirmó que Kushina era su ejemplo a seguir. * Según Jiraiya, Moruchika es una mujer atrapada en un cuerpo de una niña, esto lo dice porque Moruchika es una chica de baja estatura, con rasgos delicados y con poco pecho. * Al igual que Tenten, no tiene habilidades para ser un Ninja Médico por no poseer un buen manejo de Chakra. * Nunca se ha referido a Konoha como su hogar, sino un lugar que proteger. * Cumplió la regla del clan Kagura, teniendo a tres hijos, dos biológicos y uno adoptado. * Pertenece al Clan Kagura por sus padres, también perteneciendo al clan Hatake por su matrimonio con Kakashi Hatake. * Durante Naruto Road to Ninja: La Película, Moruchika confirma que Naruto es perteneciente al Clan Kagura por ser su hijo adoptivo, por lo que ella se encargaría de recomendarlo para Jonin. * Su personalidad es opuesta a Midoriko, sin embargo, son muy buenas amigas. * Accidentalmente tocó los pechos de Midoriko cuando eran adolescentes, desde entonces le dice: pechos caídos. * Junto con Iruka Umino, son los únicos personajes capaces de provocar que Naruto obedezca sin necesidad de usar la fuerza, debido a que les tiene mucho respeto. * Cuando Naruto era molestado por sus patéticas habilidades como ninja, Moruchika le entrenó en Taijutsu y Shurikenjutsu, también le enseñó a no oír los comentarios de los demás sobre él; frecuentemente le anima a seguir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage. * Tras salir del hospital, luego de su batalla con Pain, fue recibida por todos sus alumnos, amigos y a su lloroso hijo. Ella se acercó a Naruto, preguntándole el porque de sus llantos, pero este ignoró su pregunta y la abrazó fuerte, dando gracias que estaba viva. * Es el único personaje que durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi usó ropas no tradicionales al uniforme de Konoha, al no ser de su estilo. * Luego de recuperar su vista, en The Last: Naruto la Película y en el epílogo se le ve con sus ojos tapados con vendas. Ella lo hace al entrenar o luchar, debido a que se concentra más de esa manera sin contar que estaba acostumbrada a no ver su entorno. * Fue la madrina en la boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga. Frases * "Hoy podré cambiar lo que fui ayer". * (Sus "útlimas palabras" tras sacrificarse por Shikamaru y Kurenai) "Shikamaru, cuida de ese niño... merece un mejor futuro, aún no nace y mira en problemas está metido... dale un futuro". * (Para sus padres) "Puede que sea ciega, puede que sea inútil y débil, ¡pero yo soy alguien que quiere salir adelante, aún siendo así!". * (Presentándose el primer día de clases en la Academia Ninja) "Mi nombre es Moruchika, aunque no les interese conocerme mi nombre. Espero que sean agradables porque no dudaré en golpearlos, eso le incluye, maestro". * (Para el Tercer Hokage) "Yo no soy frágil ni indefensa. Yo soy una kunoichi. Se como defenderme yo misma, aceptaré cualquier misión que usted me dé". * (Para Kegama, cada vez que llega de la Academia Ninja) "Abuelito, estoy en casa, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿tu medicina, un jugo, una comida, un libro para que te entretengas?" * (Para el equipo Kushina) "¡Qué sea ciega no quiere decir que no puedo hacer algo, grupo de imbéciles!" * (Para Kushina) "Cuando era niña lloré mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, sin que nadie me contuviese. Yo lloré porque me sentía sola, a nadie le interesa mi existencia y nadie estaba conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba". * (Para Kushina) "No me importa cómo me veo. No busco la aprobación de nadie. Sé muy bien quien soy." * (Para Rin) "La primera vez que te vi fuiste tan amable conmigo que me diste miedo". * (Para Kakashi) "No hay nada más idiota que las reglas. Las reglas shinobi nunca han llevado a nada bueno, ¿por qué crees que han ocurrido tantas guerras?". * (Para Minato, Kushina y Rin sobre Obito, Kakashi, Kazo y Kou) "Si desean podemos decirle a un mendigo que se los lleve, ya se han pasado de ruidosos". * (Para Kurenai, en el funeral de Kazo) "Fue mi culpa, fue por ceguera, si hubiese visto el ataque esto no hubiese pasado (...) Kurenai, ¿podrías abrazarme, por favor, antes que me desvanezca?". * (Para Rin, en el funeral de Obito) "El mundo es así, cruel". * (Para Rin en su funeral) "Tu fuiste una de las primeras personas en las que confié al llegar a Konoha, te lo agradezco, amiga". * (Para Minato) "Lo único que necesito es ser fuerte para proteger a mis compañeros y a Konoha". * (Para si misma, mientras es torturada) "Reini, dame un poco de tu resistencia que tanto te destacó, esto es por Konoha, aquel lugar que debo proteger, por ello, ¡ayúdame!" * (Para Kakashi, cuando es secuestrada) "Finalmente creo que fui útil, como un estorbo..." * (Para el funeral de Kegama) "Abuelito, ¿por qué debías morir? Te quería conmigo, eras lo más importante de mi vida". * (Para Kakashi, un día antes de tratar de suicidarse) "Kakashi, si muriese el día de mañana, ¿llorarías por mí?". * (Para Midoriko, tras detener de suicidarse) "Déjame por favor, quiero estar en paz". * (Para Midoriko y Kakashi, en el hospital tras tratar de suicidarse) "Nunca vi el rostro de mis padres, ni de mis compañeros o el de mi maestra, nunca podre ver sus rostros, por más que quiera". * (Sobre la nueva generación de graduados de la Academia) "Son mucho más poderosos de lo que ustedes creen, dejen que pasen unos años de entrenamiento y se sorprenderán de lo que son capaces de hacer". * (Para si misma siempre que tiene hambre) "Todo sería mucho mejor si tuviera comida chatarra con muchas calorías en mi mano pero soy pobre y no puedo permitirme eso". * (Para Naruto la primera vez que lo conocío) "Hola enano, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿dónde están tus padres?" * (Para Kurenai, estando ebria) "¡Estoy cansada de la rutina! Tan solo quiero dormir todo el día..." * (Para Naruto) "A mi no me puedes mentir". * (Pensando en Kazo, Kou y Kushina) "Si me estoy equivocando manden una señal del cielo, que no sea un rayo, por favor". * (Para Naruto) "Oh, que genial idea, darle de leer algo complejo a una ciega. Tengo menos posibilidades de tu para entender esto (..) Soy capaz de ayudarte en todo lo que quieras, excepto ver o leer" * (Para Shikamaru) "Un holgazán por elección, ¿eh?" * (Para Choji) "Me encantas, puedo sentirte. Te daré unas galletas". * (Para Ino) "Deberías comer un poco más, pesas muy poco y no puedo percibirte, aunque de tanto que hablas no será un problema". * (Para Sasuke) "¿Qué parte de que soy ciega no entiendes? No puedo caer en un Genjutsu Visual, mis ojos no me lo permiten". * (Presentándose ante el Equipo Moruchika) "Yo soy Moruchika, un gusto en conocerlos, bola de perdedores". * (Para los matones que golpearon a Naruto) "Espero que les quede claro a todos ustedes que este chico de aquí, al que tanto atacan con burlas y discriminación es mi hijo, y por lo tanto no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a dañarlo. Si los vuelvo a ver golpeando a Naruto, les devolveré a cada uno de ustedes el doble de fuerte esos golpes". * (Para Naruto, cuando llegaba llorando de la Academia) "Dime lo que sucede, sino no puedo ayudarte (...) Escúchame, Bakaruto, tu serás Hokage, no importa lo que ellos digan, cree en lo que puedes lograr y esfuérzate mucho en conseguirlo". * (Para Naruto) "¿Podrías dejar de romper tanto tus ropas? Es muy dificil arreglarla cuando eres ciega". * (Para Naruto) "Tu no serás mi hijo de sangre, pero te quiero como uno. Tu eres lo más valioso que tengo y tendré, entiende eso por favor. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte adoptado, porque tu eres especial, Naruto" * (Para Kakashi) "Eres la persona más fastidiosa que he conocido, pero eres la única que provoca ponerme nerviosa y sonreír como boba. ¿Qué me has hecho? Ahora mismo mis piernas tiritan, mi cara se está calentando, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, y lo más frustrante es que estoy diciendo todo lo que pienso, pero no he dicho lo más importante, me he enamorado de ti, Kakashi Hatake". * (Para Midoriko, recordando los antiguos los Exámenes Chunin) "Espero que alguno de ellos se convierta en Chunin y que todos ellos salgan en una sola pieza, me niego a reconocer cadáveres otra vez". * (Para Lee) "Mi nombre es Moruchika, una kunoichi de rango Jonin. Y no pertenezco al Clan Hyuga como crees pertenezco al Clan Kagura, mis ojos son pálida porque soy ciega, Mini-Guy". * (Para Lee) "Eres la copia de Guy cuando niño, te vistes como él, actúas como él, peleas como él, incluso te confesaste a una chica y te rechazó, ¡enserio son iguales!" * (Para el Equipo Guy) "Cuando Guy era joven, se me confesó de la nada, quiso besarme a la fuerza, en respuesta lo mandé al hospital, quebrandole casi todos sus huesos" * (Para Naruto sobre Ino y Sakura) "Ambas están nerviosas, tiritando, sus golpes no representan toda su fuerza, siento como no tienen ganas de pelear pero deben hacerlo para enfrentar algo de su pasado". * (Para Neji) "Por más que tu talento sea natural, nada se compara al esfuerzo". * (Para Tenten) "Eres un buena kunoichi, siento eso de ti". * (Para Neji, luego de su pelea contra Hinata) "Lo que hiciste no fue tan solo un acto desesperado de llamar la atención sino también un acto de mostrarle sus habilidades a la futura heredera del clan, pero no te sirvió de nada lo que hiciste si ella no es la líder del Clan Hyuga. Tan solo lastimaste a alguien que comparte tu sangre, no mereces ser llamado Hyuga, mucho menos Shinobi". * (Para Asuma, en el funeral del Tercer Hokage) "Las habilidades de un ninja son un arma de doble filo". * (Para Sakura, luego de que Sasuke se desertó de Konoha) "¿Prefieres ver la espalda de Naruto y Sasuke durante toda tu vida o que ellos vean tu espalda?". * (Para Guy y Midoriki, tras ser revivida) "Saben, estos son los momentos emotivos que nunca entiendo de las peliculas, diganme, ¿enserio pensaban que se librarían de tan facilmente? El mal nunca muere (...) Agh, que bueno que soy ciega, de seguro sus caras están embarradas en mocos, me da nervios tan solo pensar cuando germenes hay en sus rostros". * (Para Midoriko, durante la invasión de Pain) "¿Ya ha acabado todo? ¿dónde está Naruto?" * (Pensado en Kushina y Minato) "Su hijo se ha convertido en el héroe de Konoha, tal como lo fueron ustedes". * (Para Naruto que lloraba en los brazos de Moruchika, cuando la invasión de Pain terminó) "Llora todo lo que quieras Naruto, yo estaré aquí para ti cuando necesites llorar" * (Para Konan) "Entiendo su dolor. Su aldea fue destruida al igual que la mía cuando era niña, también fue por culpa de Konohagakure, pero no por ello la destruiré porque hay gente que vale la pena allí". * (Para los Cinco Kages) "Los sellos en mis brazos demuestran lo peligra que puedo ser cuando quiera". * (Para Madara) "Hay personas que estarían mejor muertas, tu eres una de ellas". * (Para Kakashi) "Últimamente me duelen los pies al caminar, mi estomago duele, estoy más insoportable que nunca, estoy tan cansada que debo dormir cada cierto tiempo y siento nauseas cada vez que huelo algo. Creo que estoy embarazada". * (Para Kakashi, sobre Kakushi) "Dime, ¿cómo es?" * (Para Kakushi, al tener en sus brazos tras nacer) "Hola, pequeño ser, yo soy tu madre, Moruchika Hatake, es un gusto conocerte" * (Para Naruto) "Ahora tu serás el hermano mayor, cariño, estoy embarazada de mellizos". En proceso... Categoría:Otros Datos